True Love
by DragonBaby600
Summary: This is a story i wrote a while ago. Enjoy! Its about Harry and the gang in their late 30's.


The Gang is reunited (part one)  
Hi! Sorry I had to use capitals. I hate this program there is no italics!   
____________________________________________________________________  
Harry Potter turned in his sleep. He suddenley sat up straight. He was sweating at a rapid pace. He was having this dream... he couldnt remember what was going on... He and Hermione were holding hands... and then... and then...   
  
But that was impossible. He hadn't seen Hermione in AGES. He flopped back down on the bed in his apartment biulding and reached across the bedside table to grab his clock. It was 10:00 AM.   
  
"Oops, Its 10:00. I cant believe I slept this late. Wood is gonna kill me." Harry slipped on his bright robes and headed for the bathroom mirror. With his best gel, he tried to keep his massive black hair under control but alas, as usual no luck. As he carefully placed his glasses on his nose, he remembered the first day that he had ever heard of quidditch, and he chuckled when he thought of Oliver Wood in his early years. At 35 years of age, Wood was hardly what you would call a talented creature. Even so, as a quidditch captain, he did his best to keep his team under udder control, knowing that he had one of the best seekers in quidditch history. Anyhow, Harry wouldn't let himself be late for this game.   
  
Harry apparated himself to his practice stadium. And he was off. He swirled through many colors and shapes, but by now he was used to this sort of travel. Harry was after all a wizard.   
  
As he landed in the center of his practice stadium, several bludgers flew at his head, but he ducked in time to reduce the change of getting whacked in the face with the balls.   
  
"Close one there, Harry." Ron Weasley was sitting on a bleacher smiling at Harry and tapping a wand to his knee.  
  
"Ron????" Harry questioned, taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt. "I don't believe it!"  
  
Harry raced over to the bleachers running up them two at a time.   
  
"So?" Ron asked inspecting Harry up and down. "Long time no see, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to say" said Harry, trying to recall the last time he had seen his friend.  
  
"It was at the end of the 7th year, I think" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was! When I accidently hit Neville in the eye by throwing a chocloate frog at him. I even remember the card he got. It was a Dumbledore. I remember because he offered to give it to me. He was a weird kid, that Neville was."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Harry exclaimed. "But how did you know what I was thinkng?"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that huh? Silly me. I have a long term memory but absolutley no short one. Catch my drift?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I'll take you out to lunch how about. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, after the practice we can go to the leaky cauldron. I suppose that would be a nice place to go."  
  
"Its not exactly fancy if you ask me. But thats along the lines of where I was thinkin' we could go too."  
  
After practice Harry could not believe that he was going out to lunch with his old best friend Ron Weasley. And Judging by the look of his coat and shined shoes, he wasn't as poor as he used to be. Ron ran up to Harry instantly saying, "shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah alright, Im ready."  
  
They walked a few blocks and turned into the Leaky Cauldron, a muggle couldn't see them turn into it, it must've had a spell on it.   
  
"Lets sit here," Ron said. Harry turned and looked all about, wondering where Ron had seen any waiters or at least an attendant.   
  
"One will be here soon. They usually come AFTER you've sat down. Beleive me, I eat here a whole lot. Strange, huh?"   
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
Ron seemed so outgoing as an adult, not so hot as he'd used to be when he Harry, and Hermione were still in Hogwarts school. Harry wondered why things had changed, and especially how Ron knew every thought that Harry had.  
  
"Its because I have a degree as a mind reader. Not one of thoses odd women with the birthmarks on their faces... not to be steriotypical or anything... and the big crystal balls... but a true mind reader. I get payed a pretty penny, too." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"OH!" Said Harry. "So thats it!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied, "and I looove my job."  
  
"So how are your folks?" Harry asked. "and how are your siblings? How is Ginny?"  
  
"Well my fam is okay I guess. cept' for Ginny. Errr, I dunno how to say this but.. um... she was killed last year by a death eater. Never caught him. And I though the world was safe from those assholes..." Ron spat.   
  
"Oh... Im so sorry...." Harry turned his face away from Ron in shame. As he turned his head, a beautiful Woman walked through the door of the recently renevated Leaky Caulron. She was wearing a tight black leather skirt, with beautiful, long, sandy hair, and a shirt with long sleeves that had an opening for her hands but draped down to where her ankles began. Harry drooled. The Woman walked closer to the counter, taking long strides as her curly hair bounced up and down.   
  
"Oh her." Ron interrupted Harry's fantasy of him and the mystery woman at the alter. There was even a priest... "Dont even think about it. Thats Angela DeLongg, she is the most hard-to-get gal that there ever was.   
  
"Oh" was all that Harry could say.  
  
"s'cuse me... I gotta pee." Ron left the table and a few Galleons fell out of his back pocket... actually a few HUNDRED Galleons. Harry picked them up and put them in his back pocket. He cleared his throat a few times until the woman turned her head and looked at him. He stood up and made the money drop out of his pocket and unto the floor, making sure that the woman would notice how many coins that there were. Harry walked toward the woman as cooly as possible.   
  
"Can I help you?" She said staring at Harry's dirt stained quidditch shirt.   
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "I seem to have lost all if my words. I am udderly speechless! That has literally NEVER happened to me before!"  
  
The woman giggled. "Well, you've got my attention. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can sit down and have lunch with me and my buddy, Ron."  
  
"You aren't talking about Ron Weasley, are you?" Angela said.  
  
"Yeah thats him... why? You got a grudge against him or something?"  
  
"Yes. He's an old boyfriend. Real jerk off, I'd say. Gosh, you are so farmiliar to me." She brushed a bit of dust off of Harry's coat, and winced when she saw that Ron was back at the table. Ron was eyeing Harry.  
  
"Oh. I have to go, Rons back from the old #1. Bye." Harry almost whined to Ron when he had to stop flirting with his crush.   
  
"Its bye for good then?" Miss DeLongg said.  
  
"It is unless you want to come to dinner with me on Thursday?"  
  
Angela giggled again. "Okay, right then. Pick me up at the quidditch practice feild at 8:00 . We can go here for dinner, if thats okay with you?"  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then, Bye!"  
  
"Bye, uh, what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Oh. okay, Bye harry."  
  
When Harry returned to the table Ron looked annoyed.   
  
"Oh sorry that I forgot to give you back the money... he he. Im a little forgetful sometimes."  
  
"Your damn right that your forgetful... I told you not to mess with her!" Ron stormed out of the leaky cauldron, leaving about 25 Galleons still lying on the floor.  
  
"FINE THEN!" Harry yelled after Ron. "Be that way!" Sometimes Harry felt that his comments were sometimes a bit immature.  
  
Harry couldnt let Ron's attitude get the best of him, so he marched back to Angela.  
  
"Hello, Angela." He said as if he had known her for years.  
  
"How'd ya know my name?" she responded, happily.  
  
"I have connections." Harry smiled. "I'll see you at eight." He kissed her on her smooth, round cheek.   
  
"See you at eight." She said, hiding her grin.  
  
The next day, Harry managed to find a half-way decent suit, and he sleeked back his hair the best he could, using about half of the jar of gel. He apparated himself to the practice stadium, wishing that he could use floo powder because it was alot easier. Angela was waiting there, smiling widely.  
  
She looked like an angel. Her long curly hair was up and held with a diamond tiara so dianty that it would only fit on the most petite girls. Her dress was pure white, with a golden stripe across her chest. She wore a fluffy white boa, and in the moonlight, you could almost see a little halo sparkling above her head.  
  
"You look nice" was all that Harry managed to get out.  
  
"Thank you!" Angela said.  
  
When the reached the leaky cauldron, their faces stuck out from eveyone elses. Everyone else had on day clothes, no dress cloths or fancy suits. But nonetheless, there was love in the air.  
  
After dinner Harry summoned the waiter for the check (16 Galleons) and rested his face on his wrists.   
  
"You look beautiful." Harry said to Angela. He felt more at ease now that they had gotten to know eachother.  
  
"And you look very handsome." She glanced up at the hairs that were poking through the massive amount of gel piled up on his head. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips for what seemed like ages. "I have something to tell you." She said. "My real name is not Angela DeLongg. It is Hermione Granger."   



End file.
